World War 8
'''World War 8 '''was a series of conflicts in Quackistan from the 9th of January, 2020 to the 1_th of January, 2020. It was fought at first by Ulm, the GGE, the UAE, the USSR, Bolivia, Task Force 141 and the Balkan Federation vs Pakistan (under Einstein) and Hungary. At the end, it was fought by the UAE (being supported by Ulm) and Bolivia vs Pakistan, Task Force 141 (initially), Korea (initially), Sweway (initially), Gtheristan (initially) and Apple. Epilogue On the 9th of January, 2020, out of boredom, Pakistan, the CAE, and the UAE declared war on all nations in Germany. They succeeded and took all but East Germany. Pakistan was then accused of hogging all the land taken from Ulm and Roblox Germany by the UAE. Everyone thought it was over but in secret, the UAE was making a deal with the GGE, Ulm and Roblox Germany that if they went to war with Pakistan, Germany would be liberated. This carried through and eventually Ulm, the GGE, the UAE, the USSR, Bolivia, Task Force 141 and the Balkan Federation all declared war on Pakistan with a casus belli of Ulm's independence. Part 1 As the war began, Hungary rushed to Pakistan's side. Bolivia navally blockaded Pakistan. Stalin sent troops to the border and Task Force 141 sent droids. The GGE then sent a massive armada of MTT's (Multi Troop Transports) to Italy to wipe out the Pakistani garrison there. Ulm and the GGE then pushed Pakistan out of Germany, then Italy. Pakistan tried to end the war by releasing Ulm, however, it did not stop the new alliance, as Ulm had come up with a two prong attack strategy. It started with the GGE's armada reaching the Middle East Frontline and pushing into Pakistan itself, and then Ulm paradropping into Pakistan. It was soon made a three prong attack, as the USSR invaded Pakistan not soon after. There were then talks of a temporary ceasefire, as Pakistans morale was dropping, it was then cancelled as the war tensed up again. After the ceasefire was abandoned, Pakistan, with heavy casualties, pushed the alliance out of its homeland and paradropped into Italy, it looked like all hope was lost for the GGE's front, until an army of intelligent penguins, which the GGE had built a home and protected from the floods, pushed Pakistan back, saving many encircled divisions. Even though Pakistan deployed whales and seals to kill the penguins, they were pushed out of Italy. Peace talks then began. Pakistan tried to push for a white peace, but this did not work. Though it was just barely accepted, The Treaty of Islamabad was signed. As it finally seemed like peace had arrived, not everyone was happy. Part 2 As peace dawned, the one person who had felt betrayed before, did not feel happy. Everyone was in agreement about the treaty when the UAE announced that they were still at war with Pakistan. This angered many people, and led them to go to war with the UAE. The UAE was not alone though, as Bolivia felt the same way, and Ulm still felt like revenge had not been served enough. Though Ulm's army tried to fight the UAE, Ulm's government decided to supply them with weapons and supplies. Countries like the GGE and the USSR had enough war, and became neutral in the conflict. As war started, Korea, who declared war on the UAE, firebombed and napalmed Dubai, killing 10,000 innocent people. This drew the Balkan Federation, a neutral country, to sanction them. All this time, there was a massive argument between the UAE and Bolivia vs Pakistan and the UNQ. Korea again committed a war crime, when a missile, with a "10,000,000 kilometre radius" detonated in Jeddah, UAE. They received massive condemnation by the international community, as a 10,000,000km radius is enough to destroy the solar system. Korea responded by saying that they were dyslexic and that it was actually a 10,000 radius bomb. They were let off with a warning. During this time, Hungary was still at war with the original anti-Pakistan alliance. As the GGE fought the most against Hungary, they were considered the war leader. Hungary used bombs bought from Apple to try and hold the forces, but it did not work. Eventually, all of Hungary, except the Parliament Building, was occupied. The front stalled for about half an hour, until General Phasma was sent in from the GGE. She ruthlessly obliterated the remnants of the Hungarian government, and took the Parliament Building. Hungary then fell soon after, and was then partitioned. The pro-Pakistan forces and the pro-UAE forces seemed to stop fighting to let people sleep. Pakistan, to ensure he was protected during the night, bought forcefield protection from Apple.